Blond Jokes 7 and a Half: Standing OUtside the Fire
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Another side fic in My Blond Jokes series. Satoshi finds a song that he thinks fits Krad while the blond hunter thinks that his Tamer should take the song's advice.


Blond Jokes: Standing outside the Fire

AN: This song so fits Krad in this Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

X

Satoshi Hiwatari leaned back in his chair sapphire eyes thoughtful. That song really made him think, the teen leaned forwards clicking on a new internet page going to YouTube. Once the teen found the song he'd just heard on the radio he prodded his mental companion. Once he was sure he had the blond angel's attention he clicked play and sat back to see the magical artwork's reaction.

 _ **We call them cool**_

 _ **Those hearts that have no scars to show**_

 _ **The ones that never do let go**_

 _ **And risk the tables being turned**_

Golden eyes blinked slowly as the hunter cocked his head listening to the song curiously.

 _ **We call them fools**_

 _ **Who have to dance within the flame**_

 _ **Who chance the sorrow and the shame**_

 _ **That always comes with getting burned**_

Krad sat up frowning at his host, /"Satoshi-sama?"/

The teen shrugged, /"I thought this song sounded like you."/

The white angel cocked his head to the other side.

 _ **But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire**_

 _ **'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire**_

/"Actually Satoshi-sama, I believe that it fits you."/ The hunter smirked, /"after all Niwa knows nothing of your true feelings does he?"/

The teenage police commander stiffened.

 _ **We call them strong**_

 _ **Those who can face this world alone**_

 _ **Who seem to get by on their own**_

 _ **Those who will never take the fall**_

/"You have shut yourself off just as much as I have."/ Golden eyes narrowed, /"so do not judge me for something that you yourself are guilty of."/

 _ **We call them weak**_

 _ **Who are unable to resist**_

 _ **The slightest chance love might exist**_

 _ **And for that forsake it all**_

/"You know very well why I can't get close to anyone."/

Krad snorted rolling his eyes, /"oh please. Do not go blaming me for this one,"/ the hunter uncurled his wings, /"after all, Niwa is very much aware of my existence."/ The white angel moved closer, /"the little Wing Master is in a similar situation is he not."/ The blond wrapped ghostly wings about his tamer's shoulders voice becoming teasing, /"who better to understand you then the one who is cursed like you?"/

 _ **They're so hell-bent on giving, walking a wire**_

 _ **Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire**_

/"At least I'm not in denial about my feelings unlike a certain magical entity I could name."/ Sapphire eyes flashed, /"I could tell Daisuke how I feel if I really wanted to but I'd rather have his friendship."/ The blue haired teen shivered at the feeling of ghostly breath against his ear.

/"And what makes you think that the Wing Master will reject your feelings of affection?"/ Krad pulled back slightly, /"he always seems so concerned about you."/

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

 _ **Life is not tried, it is merely survived**_

 _ **If you're standing outside the fire**_

Satoshi gritted his teeth, /"you wouldn't understand."/

The Hikari curse pulled back his teasing little smile vanishing, /"no, no I wouldn't"./

 _ **There's this love that is burning**_

 _ **Deep in my soul**_

 _ **Constantly yearning to get out of control**_

 _ **Wanting to fly higher and higher**_

 _ **I can't abide**_

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

The last Hikari growled rubbing his temples, /"Daisuke is my only friend. His friendship means more to me than anything else in my life."/ Sapphire eyes closed, /"I can't imagen life without him as my friend."/ Then quietly, /"I can't go back to being alone."/

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

 _ **Life is not tried, it is merely survived**_

 _ **If you're standing outside the fire**_

The white angel hesitated, /"you are young Satoshi-sama, take a chance of being burned."/ The hunter settled back into the depths of his tamer's mind. /"I do not believe that the Wing Master will reject you."/ Then very quietly, /"at least one of us deserves to be happy in life."/

Satoshi sat straight up in shock, /"are you saying that you approve of me forming a deeper relationship with Daisuke Niwa?"/ The teen scowled at the silence from his family's curse, /"Krad?"/ The teenager glared into the darkness of his bedroom, /"damn it Krad don't you ignore me after saying something like that!"/

/"…"/

The last Hikari slumped back in his chair sighing in exasperation at the continued silence from his companion. /"Maybe we both could take some advice from that song."/

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

 _ **Standing outside the fire**_

 _ **Life is not tried, it is merely survived**_

 _ **If you're standing outside the fire**_

X

AN: I have no idea what is up with the line spacing and don't know how to fix it. Dratted Computer! Well, Dratted Email! I wrote this at work and emailed it to myself and the spacing was all normal and then when I opened it it turned into this. Sigh. Computer wiz I am not… whatever.


End file.
